Huh my pet?
by linlai
Summary: Daniel hanya tidak tau cara mencintai seseorang dengan benar. Dia hanya berpikir Cinta itu membuatnya ingin memilikinya tanpa peduli tangisan orang yang di cintainya. Sampai dia bertemu Guanlin, seseorang yang membuatnya rela melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya tersenyum. /NielGuan area yang gak suka Guan uke menjauh.


Disclaimer: Don't like Don't Read, semua milik orang tua masing masing saya di sini hanya meminjam nama.

Jadi bagi yang tidak suka mohon menjauh, ide cerita ini begitu aneh dan sesuka hati author. Dan hal ini murni Imajinasi ya. Kita bebas berimajinasikan jadi bagi kalian sudah di peringatkan jangan salahkan ya.

Disclaimer : Daniel hanya tidak tau cara mencintai seseorang dengan benar. Dia hanya berpikir Cinta itu membuatnya ingin memilikinya tanpa perduli tangisan orang yang ia cintai . Sampai dia bertemu Guanlin, seseorang yang membuatnya menyerahkan segalanya hanya untuk membuatnya tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

"Daniel lepaskan tanganmu. "teriak pemuda yang lebih pendek pada pemuda lain di hadapannya kasar.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan kau kekasihku saat ini. "ucap Daniel sinis.

"Aku tidak pernah menyetujuinya. Ku bilang lepaskan. "teriaknya sekali lagi, kali ini di hempaskannya tangan Daniel kuat.

"Lai Jihoon beraninya kau membantahku. "ucap Daniel datar, dia bersiap kembali menarik tangan Jihoon lagi. Sebelum seseorang telah lebih dulu menghalangi tubuh Daniel mendekat ke arah Jihoon.

"Apakah kau tuli? Dia tidak ingin mengikutimu. "ucap suara itu tenang.

"Ck... Bae Jinyoung kau tidak berhak ikut campur urusanku. "decak Daniel kesal sambil menggertakkan giginya.

"Wae? Apa kau akan kembali menggunakan kekuasaanmu untuk mendapatkannya. Dengar tuan muda Kang kau bisa mendapatkan Jihoon hanya karena harta orang tuamu. "ucap Jinyoung dingin sambil balas menatap tajam Daniel.

"Lantas kenapa, aku bisa melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya bersama denganku. Karena aku memiliki segalanya, tidak seperti dirimu. Yang hanya anak seorang sekertaris di perusahaan keluargaku. "ejek Daniel sambil menepuk pelan bahu Jinyoung dengan senyum kecil yang terlihat meremehkan di wajahnya.

"Tapi orang sepertikulah yang memiliki hatinya. "ucap Jinyoung dengan senyum kecil yang lebih terlihat seperti seringai.

Mendengar hal itu Daniel langsung menghapus senyum di wajahnya. Dan detik berikutnya tanpa berpikir lagi di hantamnya wajah Jinyoung dengan tinjunya. Membuat sang empunya langsung jatuh tersungkur dan menimbulkan pekikan kaget dari semua orang. Mengingat saat ini Daniel memukul Jinyoung tepat di tengah tengah koridor sekolah yang di penuhi seluruh siswa Wanna one senior high school.

"Daniel apa yang kau lakukan. "teriak Jihoon marah sambil membantu Jinyoung untuk bangkit.

"Memukulnya. "balas Daniel santai.

Plak..

"Apa kau pikir karena kau kaya kau bisa bersikap seenaknya. "bentak Jihoon.

"Kau menamparku. "ucap Daniel pelan sambil mengelus pelan pipi kanannya yang kini terlihat memerah.

"Aku membencimu kau dengar itu. "ucap Jihoon sinis dia segera berlalu meninggalkan Daniel sambil menggenggam tangan Jinyoung.

"Padahal kau hanya anak angkat. Tapi bersikap jual mahal seperti ini, tidakkah kau terlalu naif. "dengus Daniel dengan suara kencang.

Kata kata yang terlontar barusan langsung membuat suasana ramai di sana menjadi hening seketika. Tidak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang menyangka Daniel berani mengatakan hal itu pada Jihoon.

"Aku memang hanya anak angkat. Lantas kenapa? Semua orang juga telah mengetahuinya. Jadi bisakah kau berhenti mengganggu ku. "ucap Jihoon dengan suara bergetar menahan emosi.

"Justru semakin kau menolakku hal itu hanya akan membuatku semakin menginginkan mu. "ucap Daniel sambil tertawa pelan.

"Kau gila. "teriak Jihoon marah.

"Itu memang nama tengahku."ucap Daniel tidak perduli. "ah iya aku lupa satu hal bersiaplah nanti malam, aku akan mengajakmu ke pesta keluarga Seo. "ucap Daniel tenang, setelah selesai mengatakan hal itu dia segera berbalik pergi. Bersikap tuli dengan segala umpatan dan teriakan Jihoon yang menggema di sekelilingnya.

.

.

.

.

Tepat seperti yang Daniel katakan di sekolah tadi siang. Dia benar benar menjemput Jihoon ke mansion keluarga Lai. Kali ini setelah berbincang sebentar dengan kepala keluarga Lai. Daniel bersiap pergi ke kamar Jihoon. Hanya saja saat ia akan menaiki tangga ke kamar Jihoon yang berada di lantai dua. Suara detingan piano terdengar dari lantai tiga.

Penasaran dengan hal itu Daniel segera melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga kembali. Saat dia sampai di lantai tiga , terlihat pintu berwarna hitam legam dengan berbagai ukiran unik nan indah. Dan suara piano yang tadi di dengar nya berasal dari balik pintu itu. Jadi tanpa berpikir kembali Daniel segera membuka pintu itu. Beruntung ternyata pintu itu tidak terkunci.

Hanya saja tidak terlihat sedikitpun cahaya di lorong yang ada di balik pintu itu. Membuat Daniel mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Tidak mungkin keluarga Lai yang memiliki kekayaan setara dengan milik keluarga nya. Membiarkan begitu saja lorong di rumahnya gelap gulita seperti ini. Jadi Daniel memutuskan mengambil ponsel miliknya dan menyalakan senter yang terdapat di aplikasi ponsel tersebut.

Membuat lorong yang tadinya gelap gulita menjadi sedikit jelas. Suara piano itu terdengar semakin jelas, sehingga Daniel mengabaikan segala jenis rasa khawatir nya. Dan meneruskan langkahnya kembali dengan cepat mengikuti lorong itu. Sebelum pada akhirnya dia kembali melihat pintu berwarna hitam legam dengan ukiran yang terlihat sama degan yang tadi.

Menghela nafas pelan Daniel secara perlahan membuka pintu di hadapannya. Bersamaan dengan pintu yang terbuka detingan piano itu juga berhenti. Di arahkannya cahaya ponsel ke tengah ruangan tempat dimana grand piano dengan warna hitam dan seorang pemuda yang duduk mengadap ke arahnya.

Pertama kali tatapan keduanya bertemu membuat Daniel tidak sedikitpun dapat berpaling. Wajah pemuda di hadapannya begitu tampan hingga nyaris terlihat cantik. Pemuda di hadapannya mulai berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Daniel yang terlihat membeku.

" _Akhirnya kau datang._ "Ucap pemuda di hadapannya sambil tersenyum dan tanpa basa basi dia langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Daniel dan menciumya tepat di bibir dengan pelan.

Untuk sesaat otak Daniel serasa berhenti berpikir dan matanya terbelalak kaget. Sebelum ia sempat mendorong pemuda di hadapannya. Entah kenapa mata Daniel mulai menutup secara perlahan dan langsung kehilangan ke sadaran di pelukan pemuda itu.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Daniel terbangun dengan kepala yang terasa seakan mau pecah. Saat dia ingin mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk memegang dahinya. Daniel baru sadar jika tangannya tidak bisa dia angkat dan terasa mati rasa. Jadi saat dia membuka matanya dan menoleh kesamping. Seseorang telah tertidur begitu pulas dengan wajah damai memakai tangannya sebagai bantal. Pemuda itu bahkan juga memeluk tubuh Daniel erat.

"Yahh siapa kau. "bentak Daniel yang secara sepontan mendorong pemuda itu kasar hingga ia hampir saja jatuh dari ranjang.

"Uhh master kau sudah bangun. "ucap pemuda itu pelan sambil mengucek matanya lucu.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi siapa kau. Kenapa kau ada di kamarku. "bentak Daniel marah.

"Kenapa master marah, kau bilang akan menjadikan ku peliharaan mu. "ucap pemuda di hadapannya takut dengan mata yang mulai tergenang air mata.

"Peliharaan apa, aku tidak mungkin meminta hal seperti... "Daniel berhenti meneruskan ucapannya saat sekelebat ingatan mulai terbayang di otaknya.

Saat ingatan itu mulai terbentuk di kepalanya dia segera menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya bagaimana mungkin dia dengan gilanya meminta pemuda itu menjadi hewan peliharaannya. Dan sebagai gantinya dia memperbolehkan pemuda di hadapannya ini tinggal bersamanya di apartemen pribadi miliknya.

Daniel tidak tau saja saat ia tengah memejamkan matanya frustasi pemuda polos di hadapannya tengah menyeringai dengan begitu mengerikan.

.

.

.

End

Oke maaf linie bikin cerita baru di saat linie belum nyelesain cerita yang lama. Tapi linie pikir buat post cerita ini dulu biar idenya gak ilang. Dan linie juga pengen tau apa kalian tertarik sama cerita ini.

Kalom iya review ya, kalom bisa yang panjang linie seneng bisa baca review kalian yang panjang panjang jadi linie ngerasa di hargai dan semangat buat updet kelanjutan cerita ini.


End file.
